Two Weeks
by MariaLiaKyte
Summary: What happens when Riza finally subcomes to Roy's requests and finally goes to his house? Riza wants "no strings" and Roy wants to tell Riza that he loves her. Read to see how it will all turn out.. Rated T for possible later chapters.


**Hey all! This is not my first time on here, but it has been a long, long while since my first one. But please enjoy this story and there will be more chapters added, so don't worry your pretty little heads haha. Also, please feel free to R&R. **

**Sincerely, -MariaLiaKyte =3 **

**P.S. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does :)**

Riza Hawkeye sat alone in her apartment. She stared at the moon and stars that hung over Central. She liked it here, but she wouldn't say she loved it or that she enjoyed it. It was where she worked. Where she kept the people safe and she wouldn't say she loved it or enjoyed it. Her dog, Black Hayate, lay next to her on the tiny twin-size bed and snored lightly. Riza decided that she wanted a glass of water and got up to go to the kitchen. She opened the door of the refrigerator and grabbed the fresh water pitcher and then pulled a glass from the cabinet next to her. She poured the glass and drank deeply.

"Damn insomnia," she muttered to herself as she sat down at the tiny kitchen table.

Riza had slept horribly for the past two weeks. Two weeks since that night. The night that Roy had called her over to his house and, for some reason, she did not try to refuse him. She went over and they made love like they had never been with anyone else before that night. It was just as the sun began to rise did they stop. After resting, Roy fell asleep, but Riza stayed wide awake. She then got out of the bed and put her clothes back on, but quietly enough to where she didn't wake up the colonel. She then was able to sneak out of the house and catch a cab back to her apartment with enough time to take a shower before work. But that was two weeks ago. He hadn't called or even really spoken to her since that night. At work, Roy would only speak to her when it was needed. She tried not feel any hurt or any emotions about the situation because there were no emotions that needed to be felt. Only physical needs that needed to be subdued and nothing more, and Roy was nothing more to her than a one-night stand because she was sure that that was all she was to him. Nothing more than a loveless romance.

Roy Mustang sat up in bed and held his head in his hands. It was heavy and groggy, but he couldn't sleep because all he could do was think of her and that night they spent together two weeks ago. It had been amazing to finally have had her after all these years. Ever since he was a young man and had trained under her father, he had loved Riza Hawkeye and he deeply wished that that night would have shown her his truest and deepest feelings. He had hoped that he would've been able to wake up to her beautiful face, but his dreams were shattered when he woke up alone. His heart was shattered, but he knew that the pain would die down soon enough and that he just had to keep it hidden from the others at work, especially Riza, like he has had to do for the past two weeks. He lay back down and looked at his alarm clock and it read 6:30 AM. He had to be at work in an hour. He heaved a sigh and sat up in his bed. He then got up and walked to his closet to get his white shirt and uniform pants, then retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. By the time he was out, he barely had time to put on his uniform and tie his boots before he had to run out the door. Roy hailed a cab and jumped in. As the car drove off, he stared out the window and into the rainy sky.

Riza sat at her desk and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:35 AM.

'He's running behind,' Riza thought as she finished sorting through some paperwork that Roy still needed to look over and sign.

She grabbed an armful or papers and her clipboard and walked to Roy's office, which was still locked because he hadn't shown up yet. She pulled out her keys and slid the one that went to the colonel's office into the keyhole. As soon as she turned the doorknob, Roy walked through the main door. Riza looked over her shoulder and met his smoldering gaze that burrowed into her own eyes. She met his gaze coldly and did not smile, as usual. She pushed open the door and allowed Roy to walk through it first, and then she followed. As soon Riza closed the door behind her, Roy walked to her and stood over her. He looked at her for a moment and Riza felt her knees get weak for a moment and then she remembered that he meant nothing to her and she meant nothing to him and the immediately regained their strength. But there was something to the look in his dark onyx eyes today that could have easily told her differently about his feelings towards her. She met his gaze with cold auburn eyes. There was an unbearable tension in Roy's office and it took every bit of strength Roy could muster in order not to embrace Riza and tell her how much he loved her. He knew that there was no way he could talk to her while she was in her defensive mode like the way she was now. So, in defeat, he turned around and walked back to his desk.

Riza, still at the door, watched Roy walk to his desk. She watched him sit down and she heard a deep, sad sigh escape from his mouth. Riza then walked to his desk and set down the paperwork on his desk.

"You know what to do with these, sir," Riza stated as cold as stone and turned on her heel and headed towards the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard Roy cough, but she ignored it and walked out the door without even the slightest backwards glance. Roy sat at his desk and watched the love of his life walk out of his office door. He propped his elbows up on the table and placed his head in his hands once again and went deeply into thought.

His thoughts lead him back to that night two weeks ago…

Roy lay on the couch in the large living room of his rather large home and couldn't believe that he had called Riza and asked her to come over. What he couldn't believe more was that she actually agreed this time instead of being shot down like he normally would have been. Maybe he had read her wrong his whole life. He had always thought she was one to be romanced and wooed, but maybe she was the type of girl who didn't want any attachments. Something deep inside of him felt uneasy about all of this, but the other part of him pushed those thoughts out of the way and made room for fantasizing about what the rest of the night held in store. Soon, there was a knock on the door. He stood up to answer it, but by the time he stood up, the door was already open and a damp Riza stood in his doorway. He hadn't known that it was raining and he felt sort of bad, but whatever controlled his emotions was drowned out by other thoughts and other emotions that raced through his body. Roy watched Riza take off her overcoat and hang it on the coat rack. All she wore was a pair of black yoga pants and a white camisole. He also watched her slide off her running shoes and place them next to the door. When she stood up, Roy walked to her and embraced her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this night, Riza," he whispered into her ear. He then led her back to his room and laid her on his bed. He hovered over her for a few moments and took in every aspect of her. He took in her slightly tousled blonde hair and her deep auburn, eyes that hid behind lightly colored eyelashes. Her cheeks were flushed and it stood out against her pale skin. She slightly quivered under his touch and he noticed. He kissed her on her forehead, but she turned away from it. He had stared at her quizzically.

"I don't want this to be nothing more than what it is now," Riza said coldly, looking at the wall opposite her.

That was the night that Roy's heart broke. They made love soon after that and it was the best either one of them had ever experienced, but there something about it that wasn't right. Despite this lack of something, they kept at it until the sun had barely begun to rise the next morning. The last thing Roy remembered from that night was falling asleep while looking at Riza's back and staring the tattoo on her back that, he himself, partially burned off. When he had woken up, she was gone.


End file.
